1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a method and device for limiting the amount of light penetration through a viewing port and, more particularly, a new and improved method of controlling one or more pane such that the one or more pane varies the degree of energy reflection and absorption of a single viewing port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary automobiles, homes, and other structures use a single window pane in a single viewing port. Tint is a popular feature for automobile and house window panes. For example, automobile owners presently use tint to decrease the amount of visible and ultraviolet light that penetrates into the vehicle. Decreasing light penetration protects interior materials from deterioration due to sunlight, increases driving comfort and safety, and reduces a person""s visual perception of the automobile""s interior from the exterior to the vehicle to deter would-be thieves. However, current tinting techniques are inadequate since they create several problems as well as fall short of the needs of vehicle and home owners.
The following seven examples are problems and deficiencies associated with the prior art tinting techniques. First, a popular tint comprises of a thin film applied to the surface of the glass. The thin film is costly and requires high maintenance since it tends to degrade and bubble within a few of years of installation. Second, the tint film cannot be applied to the front windshield of an automobile lawfully. Therefore the interior of vehicles remain susceptible to light penetration. Third, tint decreases the visual perception of the driver during dark and stormy conditions. Fourth, since the tint cannot be opaque, the tinted windows can neither completely protect an interior of a vehicle or home from the degradation due to sunlight nor keep the interior cool. Therefore, automobile owners resort to sun visors which are inconvenient to store, difficult to install properly, and not 100% effective in blocking out the sunlight. Home owners resort to various blinds, curtains, and other window treatments which are difficult and expensive to maintain. Fifth, would-be thieves are not deterred if they have a source of light, since the tint is not opaque. Sixth, many vehicle owners have alarm systems installed as further protection of the vehicle from would-be thieves, however, alarm systems drain the car""s battery while the engine is off. This problem becomes exaggerated in areas such as airport parking lots where low-flying airplanes tend to set off car alarms. Lastly, when thieves decide to break into an automobile, they break a window pane because window panes remain an easy point of access.
While the aforementioned prior art has some areas of effectiveness, it does not sufficiently address the needs of vehicle or home owners, and there is a great need for a better device and method.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for changing an amount of light penetration through a viewing port is provided, comprising receiving an input signal, determining the amount of light penetration through the viewing port at the time of said receiving an input signal, performing an action as required to respond to the input signal based on said determining the amount of light penetration through the viewing port at the time of said receiving an input signal, and recording the amount of light penetration through the viewing port after said performing an action.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a device for changing an amount of light penetration through a viewing port is provided, comprising, a means for receiving an input signal, a means for determining the amount of light penetration through the viewing port at the time the input signal is received, a means for performing an action as required to respond to the input signal based on the amount of light penetration through the viewing port at the time the input signal is received, and a means for recording the amount of light penetration through the viewing port after the performance of an action.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a device for changing an amount of light penetration through a viewing port is provided, comprising a mode controller containing light penetration modifying functions, an input device in signal communication with said mode controller, and a light penetration recorder in signal communication with said mode controller wherein said mode controller is responsive to said input device and said light penetration recorder is responsive to said mode controller.
These and other aspects of the invention solve various problems in the prior art. First, the thin film applied to the surface of the glass which tends to degrade and bubble within a few of years of installation no longer must be used. The invention provides the ability to use a tinted glass or changeable, light penetration limiting pane in lieu of the thin film. Second, although the tint film cannot be applied to the front windshield of an automobile, the invention provides an alternative feasible means of protecting the interior of an automobile. An opaque pane or a changeable, light penetration limiting pane can be used to block all light from entering the automobile while the automobile is parked. Third, hindrance of visual perception is not a limitation of the invention since a tinted glass can be raised or a changeable, light penetration limiting pane can be shaded during sunny days and lowered or cleared at night or during stormy conditions. Fourth, heating and degradation due to sunlight can be minimized by the invention if opaque panes are raised or changeable, light penetration limiting panes can be turned opaque when occupants are not using the view ports. The invention is also much easier to use than sun visors or conventional window treatments since an embodiment of the invention can be placed in an automatic mode wherein the owners need not concern themselves with the view ports. Fifth, although would-be thieves are not deterred if they have a source of light when tint is used, they are deterred by the invention since opaque panes can be used. Sixth, vehicle alarm systems that drain the vehicle""s battery system need no longer be used as further protection of the vehicle since armored opaque panes will act as a strong deterrence. Lastly, although thieves used to consider windows as an easy point of access to a vehicle, armored opaque panes will change this perception.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of an example embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the embodiment of the invention.